


Crossing the Streams

by thewightknight



Series: The Voyages of the starship Finalizer [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Five Year Mission, Gen, Slow Burn, one by one, really an excuse to put star wars characters in star trek skants, star wars/star trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Space.  The final frontier.  These are the voyages of the starship</i> Finalizer<i>.  Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Streams

**Author's Note:**

> What was that you said? A Star Wars/Star Trek crossover? Sure, go ahead and work on that instead of any of your WIPs, my brain said. Silly brain.

_Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship_ Finalizer _. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before._

Captain Ben Solo paused. He’d made a good start, but he didn't know how to continue from there. He wanted his first official log entry for the mission to be a good one. They were making history, after all. The Finalizer would be the first United Republic starship to venture into the Unknown Regions, and he was the youngest captain to ever have taken command of a Republic vessel. He took a moment to glance around the bridge at his crew while he tried to gather his thoughts.

In front of him, Lieutenant Mikata made a slight adjustment to their programmed course. Solo didn’t let his eyes linger on the length of pale thigh bridging the gap between Mikata’s boots and the hem of his skant. He’d been given a strict lecture on the rules regarding fraternization when he’d accepted his promotion, and Mikata definitely fell within the category of “off limits with extreme prejudice.” Lieutenant Dameron, manning the astroscience station next to Mikata, didn’t have to worry about these restrictions and was openly admiring his fellow crewman. Lucky bastard.

To his right Security Chief Phasma looked over Hux’s shoulder, working together on one last check of their sensor systems. Phasma favored him with a cheerful grin when he caught her eye, but his science officer was another matter. Hux had as yet to show any signs of emotion, positive or negative, since their first meeting. The only reaction Solo’d gotten out of him so far had been a raised eyebrow. His former Captain, now Commandant, Wexley, had sung his praises but so far Solo was unimpressed. He might as well have a droid assigned at that station for all the personality Hux had shown. That wasn’t fair, he scolded himself immediately. Droids had cheerier dispositions than this flame-headed ice cube. 

Speaking of which …. He checked, but there was still no notification of any last minute appointment for the slot of Chief Medical Officer. They’d be stuck with their golden chatterbox indefinitely, it seemed. Well, at least C3PO understood what a joke was, even if he couldn’t tell one to save his programming.

His datapad chimed, alerting him with a new message notification, and when he saw the header he grimaced. He didn’t have the time or inclination to deal with his father just now. Things had been strained between the two of them since Ben had joined the Academy. Han had expected him to carry on the family tradition but scoundrel smuggler just wasn’t his style. Caressing the padded neo-leather armrests of his command chair, he contrasted it with the bare and rusted metal of the Falcon. No, there was no comparison.

“Captain, we’ve got a command signal, message coming through.”

“Patch it through, Lieutenant Finn.”

The communications officer nodded and the viewscreen flickered, their view of the docking bay replaced by the white on white of a fleet conference room. Six admirals sat around the table, but Solo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the woman in the middle.

“Admiral Organa,” he nodded in greeting.

“Captain Solo.” She returned his nod, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “We just wanted to wish you luck before you headed out. We’ll be looking forward to your reports.” There was a chorus of agreements from the other men and women, and he gave them his best grin and wink.

“I’m looking forward to them myself, ma’am.”

“Very well then! Bon voyage, Captain.”

The image blanked out and he shook his head, chuckling to himself. With his mother, at least, the drama stayed at a minimum, if only because most of their conversations ended up being so public.

The comm light in the arm of his chair blinked and he hit the switch. 

“Captain? Engines have passed their final check and we’re good to go!” He could practically hear his chief engineer bouncing as she reported in.

“Very good, Ms. Rey. We’re just waiting for final clearance from the docking bay chief. Stand by.”

He swiveled, and Finn raised a hand, putting the other to the commlink in his ear.

“It’s coming through now, Captain. We have clearance for departure.”

“Alright, then, Mr. Mikata. Take us out.”

As the girders of the docking bay slid past and the viewscreen filled with stars, Solo leaned forward in anticipation. It would take them four weeks to reach the edges of known space and then? Then the adventure would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened, as so many things do, because of a late night chat with folks from the [Kylux Big Bang](http://kyluxbigbang.tumblr.com/). Principle co-conspirators are [nat-fic](http://nat-fic.tumblr.com/) and [redcole](http://redcole.tumblr.com/), who specifically requested Mikata in a skant.
> 
> Feel free to come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
